


英语一writing2009-

by lexiaotai



Category: Writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiaotai/pseuds/lexiaotai





	英语一writing2009-

2009A:  
Dear editor，  
I have been reading your newspaper for many years and now I am writing this letter to inform you of the pressing situation we are facing now.  
Accustomed to using plastic bags in daily life, some people still take the “white pollution” for granted, which will greatly worsen our environment. As we know, limiting the use of disposable plastic bags is of utmost significance. Therefore, to save the situation from further aggravating, I would like to give the following suggestions:  
First and foremost, groups and individuals who are polluting our environment by using the disposable plastic bags should be severely punished. In addition, the local media can make full use of their own influence to publicize the negative effect of plastic bags and enhance people’s awareness of environmental protection. Last but not least, new technologies should be developed to find possible alternatives with degradable and renewable materials.  
I hope that my suggestions are helpful and your prompt attention to my suggestions would be highly appreciated.  
Sincerely yours，  
Li Ming.  
Dear editors,  
I’ve always been a faithful reader of your newspaper and I like it very much, especially the environment column. I am writing this letter to tell you something about the use of disposable plastic bags.  
I think it is of utmost significance to limit the use of disposable plastic bags. However, many people continue using them without realizing the harmful effect they bring about to our enviroment. To crack this hard nut, I would like to propose several practical recommendations as follows.  
First of all, it is imperative for us to ban the free use of disposable plastic bags. Moreover, we should develop possible alternative forms to replace them, such as paper or clothing bags. Lastly, plastic bags should be offered in a much higher price in department stores or supermarkets.  
I hope you will find the above proposals helpful and I would like to discuss this matter to further details soon. Give you my best wishes.  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Yours sincerely,  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 Li Ming.  
2009B:  
As we can see in the picture, many people, old or young, men or women, are in front of a computer and using the Internet in the space just like a huge web of a spider. The caption in the drawing reads: “the Internet: near or far ”.  
It is obvious that the huge spider web is the symbol of the Internet and the symbolic meaning of the picture is the effect of the Internet on people’s way of life. There is no doubt that the Internet provides us with considerable convenience. Internet is revolutionizing our way of living, making many things possible which are beyond our dreams. As a communication tool, the Internet makes us closer than ever before by providing immediate communication via e-mail, QQ, MSN or ICQ, no matter how far away our friends are. So in this sense, the Internet is making us nearer to each other.  
However, there are negative effects of the Internet on people’s life. As is shown in the picture, people are imprisoned in their own respective small cabins, indulging in their own world. They choose contacting online rather than communicating face to face. Due to the addiction to the fictional world, people seem to have forgotten the traditional and most efficient communication method, and thus indifference has become a not uncommon phenomenon in the modern world. We often hear parents complain that they have less and less time chatting with their children either because their children spend too much time playing games or chatting online with friends or strangers. Also there are couples who seldom talk with each other. Therefore, Internet seems to make near people far away.  
Hence, how to use modern communication tools such as Internet properly has becomes a hot issue in recent years. While we are enjoying the convenience provided by the Internet, we should also bear in mind that human beings are social beings who need real interpersonal interactions. Joint efforts are needed to ensure enough time for people especially families to have face-to-face communication with each other. Only in this way can we expect a healthy development of the relationship among individuals.

As is symbolically illustrated in the portrayal, the Internet is a network of thousands of networks, linking schools, universities, businesses, government agencies, libraries and millions of individuals. The Internet exerts such a profound effect on our life that it revolutionizes the way of people’s living and thinking.  
The exaggerative and impressive cartoon has subtly revealed the duality of the relationship between man and Internet. On the one hand, the Internet can bring many conveniences into the school, home and office. With a computer and modem, any individual can search and find information about almost anything from almost anywhere and anytime. But on the other hand, a great many people admit that they are too much addicted to Internet to maintain a regular and wholesome lifestyle. Such a waste of time inevitably leads to their failure in their life and work.  
Hence, it is necessary for us to use Internet in a reasonable way and restrain from overindulgence. For one thing, with the Internet and computer, we can not only get information conveniently, but also communicate directly with other homes and with information sources worldwide. For another, as nearly all activities could be conducted in the comfort of our homes, we could all become hermit-like, never feeling any need to leave the computer. Accordingly, the challenge of the Internet means we should seriously consider how we can use it, so that it won’t control us.  
2010A:  
Notice:  
　　Volunteers for the International Conference of Global Integration are wanted. Anyone who is in good command of English and experienced in cross-cultural communication are expected to take part in this activity. The major task for this position are as follows: to begin with, to propaganda the theme of globalization to people all over the world; in addition, to provide E-C interpretation service to those representatives of the international conference, aiming at facilitating the process of the meeting; at last, you should be strictly available according to the time schedule of the conference. Those who are interested in this post are cordially welcome!  
　　Postgraduates’ Association  
　　Jan. 9th, 2010.  
　　Notice:  
　　The International Conference of Global Integration will be held on September 23 at China Institute of International Studies, and twenty volunteers are wanted among the students in our school。  
　　The positions recruited include receptionist, conference guider, transportation guider and English interpreter, and the volunteers are requested to speak fluent English and are expected to be active, open-minded and conscientious. All the volunteers will be trained for 5 days before the conference and provided with free transportation and meal。  
　　For those who are interested in taking part in the activity, please send your resume to the email address: postgraduates@zju.cn before September 1.  
　　Postgraduates’ Association;  
　　Jan. 9th, 2010.  
Announcement:  
　　Postgraduates’ Association is recently looking for Volunteers for the International Conference of Global Integration. Applicants should be currently studying at the university, and should preferably have the experience of being a part-time volunteer in several international events。  
　　The successful applicant will be expected to propaganda the theme of globalization in the city and on campus. The position will commence at the end of May and will last through to the end of August. Fair pay for the position is available and will be based on your experience。  
　　If you are interested, please send your resume to the following email: postgraduates@zju.cn before September 1st。  
　　Postgraduates’ Association;  
　　Jan. 9th, 2010.  
2010B:  
The enlightening picture portrays that a hot pot, with numerous ingredients in it, includes such domestic and alien cultures as literature, moral values and performing arts. It seems that the hot pot tastes very delicious because of the rich nutrition of the multi-cultures。  
　　Obviously, the picture characterizes the status quo of Chinese society in which Chinese and Western culture conflict with each other but also merge into a unique form to a certain degree. Since China has opened its door widely to the outside world, many people from different countries have been deeply fascinated by Chinese culture. They will accept and love the Chinese culture as a whole. In addition, Chinese culture should be well shared with foreign people, who have shown their enthusiasm towards China. Meanwhile, the Chinese people are also exposed to foreign cultures when more foreign people come to this oriental country. In this way people from various nations in the world will be able to acquire better understanding of each other and live peacefully in this world。  
　　In my opinion, the culture of any nation is a kind of precious heritage, and belongs to the whole mankind. With economic globalization, the blending of different cultures has become inevitable trend of the time. No country is an isolated island, be it China or the western world. The clearer we grasp the current situation, the more it would be beneficial to the global villagers。  
2011A:  
Dear friend,  
I am writing, without hesitation, to share one of my favorite movies, Forest Gump, with you, which is not only conducive to your study, but also beneficial to your life。  
For one thing, the beautiful language in this original English movie may contribute to your study of English in listening, speaking, reading and writing. For another thing, the profound cultural elements implicit in the scene will equip you with foreign cultural background and, above all, enrich your daily life。  
Would you like to see this movie after my recommendation? Remember to tell me your opinion about the movie. I am looking forward to your early reply。  
　　 Yours,  
　　 Li Ming.  
2011B:  
The terrible scene depicted in the cartoon shows that some people in our life still lack the awareness of environmental protection. The picture illustrates that two tourists are chatting and eating happily on a boat and casually throwing their rubbish into the lake which is full of litter and waste. The drawing sets us thinking too much due to its far-reaching influence。  
　Nowadays, though the awareness of protecting environment is being accepted by more and more people, we can still see many unpleasant scenes especially in scenic spots. Why does this phenomenon arise? Many factors are accounting for it. First and foremost, to some people, the consciousness of protecting environment is still not so strong. They may not think it is a big deal to throw rubbish everywhere. In addition, the environmental management system isn’t so satisfying. For example, in some places there’re few regulations or the implementation is seldom performed actually。  
From what has been discussed above, it is urgent to take some effective and relative measures. In the first place, we should continue to conduct more propaganda in communities and schools so as to let people realize the importance of protecting environment. In the second, more rules should be made and carried out by the government to restrain the conduction of destroying environment. People should work together to create clean and beautiful surroundings。  
2012A:  
　Dear All,  
　 I am writing on behalf of our Student’s Association to send our warm welcome. And in order to make you adjust life in China, I am making some constructive advices with regard to the life in our university,  
　 To begin with, you’d better grasp the basic communicating vocabulary as much as possible so as to freely express yourself. In addition, you can read some books on Chinese customs and daily life style in case you feel uneasy once join a completely strange context. Finally, relax yourself and feel confident toward your future life。  
　 I hope you will find these proposals useful, and I would be ready to discuss this matter with you to further details。  
　 Sincerely yours,  
　 Li Ming.  
2012B:  
　In recent years, there have been great concerns over the life attitude of the youngsters. As is depicted in the picture above, facing a bottle with most the wine spilled out on the ground, one man is sighing the tragedy, whereas the other rejoices over the remained wine in the bottle。  
　 The real implications of the picture lies in that different attitude leads to completely diverse results. For optimistic people, they could find the happiness even facing the most difficult situation. And life is a comedy. Conversely, for people with pessimistic attitude, troubles are everywhere and always exist. Their lives is filled with one after another tragedies。  
　To my best understanding, the story of Den Yaping could be the best illustration of this point. If she kept upset by her stature, she could not have achieved so much in table tennis. All in all, young people should bear in mind that "better to light a candle than to curse the darkness"。  
2013A:  
Dear Mr. President,  
It is my great honor to write to you. As far as I am concerned, we have enough extraordinary lectures and what we need now is physical exercise.  
Since most of the time is spent in watching TV and playing computer games, our physical conditions are not good enough. i still have some suggestions for you. To begin with, our university should arrange more PE classes. To continue, we should have a fixed schedule for a certain time of outdoor activity. What is more, teaching faculty should be involved in the same kind of physical exercise.  
I hope that our university could take the responsibility for our students’ physical health. I will be highly grateful if you could take my suggestions into account.  
Yours sincerely;  
Li Ming.  
2013B:  
As is vividly described in the left part of the drawing, thirty years ago, there stood a delicate mother, holding the tiny hand of a lovely girl, who wore a red scarf. On the contrary, the right part of the picture illustrates that with time flying quickly, the little girl, who has already grown up as a gorgeous lady, is supporting her old mother. We are informed: accompanying.  
It is without saying that the old and the young are two indispensable parts in society. On the one hand, what we have and enjoy now was created by our parents in the early days, as the old Chinese saying goes, "One generation plants tress under whose shade another generation rests". On the other hand, all of us are supposed to take good care of the youngsters, too. It is children who make us see the future of our state, for they are the future builders of our country.  
The young should consider it a moral obligation respecting and taking care of old parents. Meanwhile, it is also the duty of the parents to protect, educate and look after the youths. Let's bear this in mind and cultivate that virtue together, because only by doing so, can we feel as if we were living in a happy and harmonious family.  
2014A:  
Dear Mr. President,  
It is my great honor to write to you. As far as I am concerned, we have enough extraordinary lectures and what we need now is physical exercise.  
Since most of the time is spent in watching TV and playing computer games, our physical conditions are not good enough. i still have some suggestions for you. To begin with, our university should arrange more PE classes. To continue, we should have a fixed schedule for a certain time of outdoor activity. What is more, teaching faculty should be involved in the same kind of physical exercise.  
I hope that our university could take the responsibility for our students’ physical health. I will be highly grateful if you could take my suggestions into account.  
Yours sincerely;  
Li Ming.  
2014B:  
As is vividly described in the left part of the drawing, thirty years ago, there stood a delicate mother, holding the tiny hand of a lovely girl, who wore a red scarf. On the contrary, the right part of the picture illustrates that with time flying quickly, the little girl, who has already grown up as a gorgeous lady, is supporting her old mother. We are informed: accompanying.  
It is without saying that the old and the young are two indispensable parts in society. On the one hand, what we have and enjoy now was created by our parents in the early days, as the old Chinese saying goes, "One generation plants tress under whose shade another generation rests". On the other hand, all of us are supposed to take good care of the youngsters, too. It is children who make us see the future of our state, for they are the future builders of our country.  
The young should consider it a moral obligation respecting and taking care of old parents. Meanwhile, it is also the duty of the parents to protect, educate and look after the youths. Let's bear this in mind and cultivate that virtue together, because only by doing so, can we feel as if we were living in a happy and harmonious family.  
2015A:  
Dear friends，  
I am writing to tell you about a fantastic book I have just read, as we always share the same taste of books。  
The book is called Journey to the West, which tells us a story that four monks conquered multiple handicaps to achieve their final destination. Besides the touching and thrilling plot, the book also features humorous languages, thanks to the talented author。  
So I recommend it to all of you as one of the favorite books that I have ever read. I am sure you will love it as much as I do. I am looking forward to discussing more with you after you read it。  
Yours sincerely,  
Li Ming.  
2015B:  
A group of friends, boys or girls, are having a dinner party while each one of them is checking messages in their mobile phones without saying a word to one another, leaving the dishes untouched. We are informed that this is a gathering in the era of mobile phone。  
The above picture unveils a common social phenomenon and the symbolic meaning of the photo is the effect of the mobile phone on people’s way of life. Undoubtedly, the phone provides us with considerable convenience, making many things possible which are beyond our dreams. As a communication tool, the phone makes us closer than ever before by providing immediate communication. Meanwhile, there are negative effects on our personal life. As is shown in the picture, people are imprisoned in their own world! They choose contacting online rather than communicating face to face。  
Accordingly, enjoying the convenience provided by the phones, we should bear in mind that human beings are social beings who need real interpersonal interactions! Joint efforts are needed to ensure people to have face-to-face communication! I believe a harmonious relationship between friends is awaiting us if we set aside our mobile phones and enjoy the untouched meal!  
2016A:  
Notice:  
To ensure that students from overseas have a better knowledge of our library service, I’m writing to inform you of some relevant information with regard to our university library.  
When you get enrolled at our university, you receive a student ID, which would allow you access to the library houses a vast collection of books, journals, multi-media audio-visual materials both at home and abroad, which accommodate the needs of different users. Furthermore, we have computers available in the lobby for checking any book or document you may need. An orientation program will be offered to you on Wednesday afternoon. You can take a library tour which will last for about 30 minutes. The library opens on weekdays from 9:00 a. m. to 10:00 p. m. . Please feel free to contact us if you need any help via library@xxxuniversity. edu. cn.  
Li Ming;  
September 1st, 2015.  
2016B:  
　　As is vividly depicted in the first picture there is a father watching TV and asking his son to study hard, with his son being unable to concentrate on his study. The second picture portrays that the son and the father are studying hard together. At the lower part of the picture is a caption which implies that it is wise for parents to set a good example for their children by action rather than by words.  
　　It occurs to me that the author of the drawing aims at reminding us of the the value of a good example by parents. First and foremost, examples speak louder than words, for it is widely accepted that an example enables each person to transform his or her aspirations from a state of potentiality into reality. Put it another way, parents' example enables their children to improve them selves, so they can be qualified for the future job, be ready for the forthcoming life, and they are likely to achieve more fulfillment. Furthermore, according to a latest survey conducted by an authority on the Internet, the majority of people interviewed answer that parents' action produces more positive influence on the growth of their children than oral requirements do.  
　　Hence, it is vital for us to derive positive implications from the above pictures. For one thing, we should frequently use it to enlighten young parents. For another, we should cultivate the awareness of parents that personal examples are very vital to kid's growth. Only by doing so can children grow sound in body and mind.  
2017A:  
Dear James Cook,  
　　Welcome to China! I'm writing this email to recommend some scenic spots in Beijing to you so that you can have a wonderful time here.  
　　First of all, you could have a visit to the Summer Palace and Forbidden City, which are renowned for its old buildings and diverse cultures. After that, it is advisable to go to Wang Fujing, where you can have a taste of some delicious local food while enjoying the traditional culture. Finally, you can go to the National Museum, in which some traditional art exhibitions are being held. What do you think of my plans?  
　　I sincerely hope that you could enjoy yourselves in Beijing and it will be my pleasure to be your guide.  
　　Yours sincerely,  
　　Li Ming.  
2017B:  
　　Portrayed in the two cartoons is thought-provoking: In the left one, a young man, comfortably lounging on the chair, is looking at his huge bookshelf full of books contentedly, while the other, in the right drawing, is determined to finish reading 20 books in a year.  
　　By this scenario, the cartoonist is trying to awaken us to the importance of reading and sticking to our goals. It is universally held that with the advance of modern society, only those equipped with updated knowledge which requires constant reading are most likely to reach the summit of the success. Conversely, without persistent learning and taking actions, our objectives are bound to be a fantasy. Indeed, people fail always because they stop trying, not because they encounter invincible difficulties.  
　　From what has been mentioned above, we may reasonably arrive at the conclusion that only those who keep learning and cherish the spirit of persistence have opportunities to succeed. Therefore, such essence is an important virtue worthy of being fostered. If you understand and adhere to this principle in your study and work, you will definitely benefit greatly.  
2018A:  
Dear Experts,  
I am the chairman of the Students' Union of our university. As we all know, our graduation ceremony is around the corner. And I am writing for the purpose of asking whether you can honor us to attend it.  
You are admired by all the students and we would be grateful if you could be present at the ceremony to be held in our auditorium on June 26th, at 7 p.m. And on behalf of the university, I genuinely invite you to be our distinguished guests to award graduation certificates to students who have completed the required coursework at passing grades. If so, further details about the activity will be sent.  
Your presences are cordially requested and appreciated, and I am looking forward to your replies at your earliest convenience.  
Your sincerely，  
Li Ming.  
2018B:  
In front of a desktop?sits?a young boy who is staring at the screen and selecting the curriculum. Apparently, a trace of hesitancy showed in his eyes. He is considering whether to choose the courses which are high scored, easily passed with less homework, or to choose those that contain new knowledge, focus on creating and are difficult to learn.  
The implication echoed by this cartoon can be summarized as a philosophic topic in our daily life：the success of a man is closely?related to the choice made by himself. Nevertheless, I cherish a belief that we cannot tell whether the selection is good or not, and as long as we adhere to our decision, success will be realized step by step. Although making a choice is essential to help determine the direction of our way, judged from the personal aspect, persistence functions as an indispensable driving force to keep up our spirit and to assist us to fulfill our study and work. However, some people, pacing up and down, are not industrious and try to find a short-cut success. In fact, only those who are hard-working and brave enough to encounter obstacles of all sorts are most likely to reach the summit of success.  
Accordingly, persistence and making our own decision rationally are badly needed in every aspect of our society. In order to bring out this potential capability, our education system is supposed to be reformed fundamentally, focusing on cultivating the ability of confronting challenges. As an old saying goes:” No pain, no gain.”


End file.
